Lost
by thewarriorinside
Summary: Timmy Turner had accepted his fate... or he had until an unexpected surprise completely shatters the boy. For the first time, Timmy is no longer a brave hero in the eyes of others... but a fragile boy. K for now Get darker later... maybe
1. Lost: Chpt 1

**I haven't Watched Fairy Odd Parents in a long while and I do not own them.. obviously. I hope you enjoy. This was mostly an idea that popped up while reading other fan fics. lol**

The room was full of cold silence. Everything was set. Everything was ready. Everything except their hearts. A sad sighed escaped from their mouths. It was a sad day, Timmy was too old for fairies, and even Timmy had to admit that. He didn't need their magic. He didn't need their help anymore. Still, he fought the threatening tears as he hugged Poof tightly. He didn't want to let go of his fairy brother, and neither did poof.

Quietly and silently they stayed in that position. Timmy let out a shakey sigh before smiling sadly, "...It's okay, Poof! You will always be my little brother, no matter what!" Cosmo and Wanda floated above them nodding with watery eyes as they had already been crying for a while now. Poof looked at Timmy sadly, knowing that he would never see his brother again, but he smiled at Timmy's words. That is until a thunderous voice echoed and pounded the room.

"THINK AGAIN TURNER!" with a poof, Jorgen was standing tall and strong as always. "Say goodbye to your godparents Turner. This be the last you'll ever see them." Though he also knew this be the last moments that he would actually remember their existance as well.

Poof frowned deeply at Jorgen, never letting the buck tooth teen go. Timmy smiled and patted Poof's head before taking his pink cap off and giving it to Poof. "It's okay, Poof. It's time... I-i can't have you guys forever. No matter how much I wish-..." He coughed a chuckle trying to keep his tears from falling, "No matter how much I dream I could. I l-love you guys... " He ruffled Poof's hair while it was stuck in the pink hat, "Be good for me. Kay?" He hugged Poof tightly.

Poof sobbed into Timmy's shirt still not wanting to let go. Wanda's and Cosmo's eyes started to swell up with tears, before they too, engulfed their godchild or soon to be not, into a sobbing family hug. Timmy was being strong. For them. The tears swelled in his eyes but he didn't dare let them drop.

Jorgen sighed and rolled his eyes; he picked Wanda and Cosmo off of their godchild. "Hurry up!"

Timmy nodded, but Poof wouldn't let go. Wanda wiped the tears from her face and tried to coax Poof to her. Poof was persistant. "Come on Poof. I-it's time. I-i promise. E-everything be fine." After Timmy said those words, Poof sadly nodded sobbing into his mother's and father's arms.

Timmy got off of the bed, approaching them, "I-i couldn't ask for any b-better godparents... let alone fairies."

"Aw... Come here sport." Wanda spoke in a croaking tearful voice before embracing Timmy the neck up now being smaller than Timmy. The boy smiled, before taking her gently off of him nodding. He glanced at Cosmo and chuckled slightly as the green-haired fairy sobbed into Poof's head. Poof looked unfaze by his father's actions if not a little irritated, before joining his father in sobbing.

Jorgen slammed the bottom of his wand onto the wood floor. "AHEM!" He faked a cough as he impatiently waited for them with the Fairy Taxie near by. Wanda glared at Jorgen. She was in no hurry to rush. Timmy just shook his head, smirking. Same old jorgen. He did not expect the toughest Fairy in Fairy world to give him any special treatment, despite all the things Timmy did. Timmy turned to face his fairy odd family one more time, with a deep breath he spoke, "GoodB-"

Timmy blinked and turned to look at the house phone. That's strange... No one used that phone except for emergancy. He chuckled at Jorgen, "G-give me on-one minute. I-i swear."

Jorgen growled impatiently, crossing his arms and tapping his boot on the floor, but he permitted it. "Be Quick! I need to get back to watch my soaps!" He growled frowing at the thought of missing one of his favorite soap operas.

Timmy smirked, before grabbing the phone. He regretted. Few silent moments, Timmy Turner was on his knees queitly sobbing with his hands down at his side. The phone with the police officier repeating his hellos to make sure the boy was still there. Physically. He was. Mentally. Timmy had broke. What was worse? The fact that he was loosing his fairies for ever. Or his parents dying. To Timmy it was loosing both his sets of parents that cracked him.

The fifthteen year old sobbed silently. The fairies in the rooms all looked at each other than glanced back at Timmy.


	2. Lost: Chpt 2

Wanda brushed her fingers through Timmy's hair while the poor boy had cried himself to sleep. She laid beside his head soothing the teenager. Jorgen had long gone, leaving to take his fairies away on a later date. He felt sorry for Timmy, but he did not show it.

"Oh, Poor Timmy," Wanda sighed as she continued to pet the boy's brown hair. Poof clung to Timmy, sleeping beside him.

"I know! It's like the universe is conspiring AGAINST him!" Cosmo blurted out as he floated above them.

"Cosmo!"

"What? What did I say!"

Wanda shook her head, "...Timmy is going through a tough moment. To put sayings like that in his head will only make it worse..."

Cosmo pursed his lips into a pout, but even he knew this was no time to argue. He floated down to Timmy worriedly. Wanda sighed, looking up at the clock, "...Well... we better poof back into the fish bowl. Come on, Poof. We have to leave before they come to let Timmy say his last good byes."

She gently shook Poof, but he only clung to Timmy determination. "No. Timmy is sad." He stated in a groggy voice.

Wanda smiled at Poof, "And that's why we're still here. Now come, before Jorgen has to take us away because they found out that Timmy has-"

"FAIRY GOD PARENTS!" the familiar voice shrilled as the monday has arrive. Crocker spasmed and clung to his desk. AJ blinked and raised a brow, "...Uh huh."

"Sorry, Run that by me again. Why is Turner not here?" Crocker asked sitting on the desk now crossing his legs.

AJ sighed, shaking his head at his insane teacher. How did they let this man become a high school teacher? That's one question he would never know the answer too. That's how he saw it. "...Ugh! Timmy is not here because his parents decease!"

This was irritating as it was the fifth time he was trying to tell his teacher where the pink wearing teen was! But Crocker always had to butt in with the crazy "Fairies are real" nonsense.

"Oh. Hm... then maybe Turner doesn't have- FAIRY GOD PARENTS!"

Timmy let out shaky breaths as he sat at the edge of his bed. This was the last time, he ever sit on it. He held the fishbowl on his lap close to him, sniffling. The three goldfish looked up at Timmy sadly. "Hey Sport. How you doing?" the fish with pink eyes asked with a sympathetic smile.

The teen did not answer, he continued to chew on his lip, sniffling back the invisible tears. He clutched the fishbowl tighter to his abdomen. The fish wore a more worried face as their beloved one silently mourned.

"Sweety, things will be okay. I promise." Wanda spoke motherly towards her godchild, but Timmy did not look at her. He was off in his own world, staring blankly at the wall. Only thing that could be heard escaping that boy's lips were his shaky sobbing breaths.

The fish just hushed into complete silence. The boy needed to think. Still, they hated seeing Timmy so miserable and not being able to do their job. This was just one of those things they could only sit and watch, lending a shoulder whenever they could.

**_BEEP BEEP_**

A car horn pierced the silent barrier that kept the boy in his mind and the air stale. He sighed standing up, with the goldfish in hand. Watery eyes glazed the room once more, he dragged his suitcase behind him walking out the door to his very temporary home, until his grandparents come.

* * *

He was thankful to have such good friends, but he hated that he and his parents checked in on him every two seconds. Can't he have some privacy without them thinking the worse? All he wanted was to spend time with the only parents he had left... and he didn't even know how long he had them.

"Timmy they are only worried about you... Chester and AJ hate to see you like this and AJ's parents are so kind to check on you." Wanda explained, but Timmy still frowned.

"I know! I just... I-i just want to spend time with you guys... Y-you are m-my family." his eyes were glazed.

Wanda's heartstrings were pulled. She embraced Timmy with motherly love, "Aw... Sport." The pink haired fairy petted his hair.

"I-i don't know what I-i'm going to do without you-you guys..." He thought he could handle not having them around, but after his parents sudden death he knew he couldn't. The teenager could barely believe they were gone.

He silently sobbed into Wanda. Cosmo was sobbing into Poof.

"Timmy! I hear voices in there! Are you alright?" AJ's mother knocked. Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof immediately poofed back into the fish bowl, leaving Timmy with his back turned to the door, wiping his tears.

"Yes. I'm f-fine..." he sniffed a bit glaring at the floor. Internally cursing himself, as his voice sounded fragile and full of tears. He clenched his fist, biting his lip. He knew by the sound of his voice, that AJ's mother's face softened and that she was planning to stay, giving him motherly love like Wanda was just doing. The boy didn't have to turn around. He knew what she was going to do now...

_Great... another two hours without them... and that's if AJ doesn't come in to cheer me up after school..._ He sighed as he felt arms hug around him, and a motherly hum rocking him back and fourth.

Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof sighed, thinking and knowing what Timmy was thinking. They huddled together and silently watched Timmy get "comforted" by his friend's mother.


	3. Lost: Chpt 3

The teen stood alone at the graves of his parents, with his fish bowl in his hands, clinging to what he basically thought he had left. On the graves were the names, 'TIMMY'S MOM TIMMY'S DAD'. He smiled at the graves sadly, but couldn't muster anymore tears. The fish looked at him and smiled sympathetically... "Hey sport, how you feel about living in a mansion?"

"Eh... it's just a mansion... I have seen Remy ... I know that it doesn't make things better." He stated looking off in the distance now, staring off into space. Cosmo then chime ever cheery to brighten to mood, "AW! Think about it TIMMY! Maids, Fancy food, video games, space to yourself, it's like every married man's favorite dream!- OW!"

Wanda smacked Cosmo in the back of the head making Timmy chuckle a little, as did it make Poof chuckle too. Timmy glanced down at the bowl and smiled for a moment, then it faded as a sad thought came to mind. "...How much longer... Do-do you think I have you guys?" He choked as he spoke in a whisper. The thought making his breathing shaky.

Wanda looked up at Timmy, "..I don't know Sport, but I doubt we will taking a way anytime soon." She told the teen, highly believing that Timmy's case would be looked over and Timmy be awarded his godparents for a longer period of time. It is the least fairyworld could do for their constant hero.

Timmy let out a sigh of relief. That made him feel a little better, still... He looked at the graves and clung to his fishbowl tightly. He hurt inside, and was afraid to loose them. His other family. Timmy closed his eyes and hung his head.

It was a few hours after he was called to get inside his grandparents gold SUV, that resembled a yak, while the sky decided to pour on them. Timmy kept the fishbowl close to him as he slid down the wet grass on the hill. He reached the side walk, and turned quickly towards the SUV where his Mother's parents stood. They embraced Timmy tightly. They were there earlier for the ceremony, but left to give Timmy some time alone as they cried in silence.

"Let's go home, Timmy. Once there, you can have all the yak burgers you like!" Grandpa Vlad ruffled the 15 year old's hair, trying to cheer Timmy up, though his face tried to hide the sadness he felt over the loss of his daughter. Grandma Glady's lead Timmy into the SUV. His grandparents wore their culturally custom funeral attire that they would wear for several days during morning process. Timmy felt comforted by their tradition, even if he ended up not liking it. His grandparents ways gave him a sense of normalcy.

He sat in the back, his stuff sitting with him in the car. His godparents and brother were in the fishbowl in his lap. He watched the water splash and move as the SUV rolled out onto the rode and to his grandparents' home. Everything was silent, and still. In the pit of his stomach, he felt like something bad was going to come.

* * *

A dark red chair that was made for luxury, stood with its back turn to a bright warm flame that burned in the dark blue fireplace. The room was large with dark purple stone that made up the walls. In the chair sat Anti-Cosmo who was sipping tea, glancing at the screen in the air that played a sad Timmy Turner, sitting on the bed of his new room that seemed to big for the 15 year old's comfort. His fairy godparents hugging the teenager while Poof lay in his arms napping. Anti-Cosmo waved his wand, poofing it away. He leaned back in his chair, laying his cup down.

The Anti-fairy sighed as a happy hum fell about him. A proud aura floated about him, as he picked up his wand and turned it into a cell phone. "How is the trial going for Timmy Turner case?"

A monotone boring voice responded, "It's on hold, but the date has been moved two months from now." Anti-Cosmo smiled, "Excellent! Gives Timothy just enough time to adjust-" "And enough time to be devastated once more." HP's voice finished the sentence before going into maniacal laughter with Anti-Cosmo.


End file.
